Centipoid
Centipoid (Japanese version ) is a centipede-like Bakugan. Information Bakugan.com It is based on the insect, the Centipede. It has two pincers that are larger than its head, which can penetrate hard armor. It has two tails that are razor-sharp and antennas that sense predators miles away. It travels underground for sneak attacks and has an unbreakable, exoskeleton shell. It has fifteen pairs of legs.http://web.archive.org/web/20171108133844/http://www.bakugan.com:80/products/bakugan?page=3 Bakugan Official Handbook You may want to bug out when you encounter this scary Bakugan. If the sign of all those legs isn't enough to spook you, this creature's giant pincers will have you running for cover.Bakugan Official Handbook, page 43 Bakugan Ultimate Handbook Don't think you can squash this creepy-crawly creature with your shoe-Centipoid is one tough Bakugan. Its hard outer skeleton is like armor. It can slash at opponents with its two razorlike pincers and sharp twin tails. Centipoid can sense an enemy that's miles away using its antennae. Then it digs underground and bursts out of the earth to catch its foe by surprise.Bakugan New Vestroia Handbook, page 13 Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Centipoid is a common Bakugan. It has been used by many Brawlers, but mainly Jewls, who has a Subterra Centipoid as her Guardian Bakugan. Billy Gilbert and Akira also have Subterra Centipoids. Chan Lee and Dan both had Pyrus Centipoids. Runo and Julio had their own Haos Centipoids. Kenji and Masquerade both have a Darkus Centipoid and Alice used a Darkus Centipoid (which she was afraid to use at first) in her battle with Klaus. Another Darkus Centipoid was used by an illusionary Alice in Masquerade's battle with Exedra.Show Me What You've Got An Aquos Centipoid was seen when Marucho's Aquos Hazard changed Jewls' Subterra Centipoid into one, so it could participate in Marucho's Aquos Quadruple Chain Attack.The One Hit Wonders Ability Cards * Attractor: Has two different effects (depends on the user's choice): ** Adds an ally Bakugan on another Gate Card to Centipoid's battle and adds the 10's number from that Bakugan to Centipoid's Power Level. ** Moves an opponent to Centipoid's Gate Card. * Black Is Darkness (Only named in the Japanese version): Brings all opponents to Centipoid's Gate Card. (Darkus) * Desert Hole: Moves Centipoid to another Gate Card. (Subterra) * Spiced Assault (Japanese version: Oregano Murder): Adds 100 Gs to Centipoid and subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent. (Standard Darkus Ability) * Grand Down: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. (Standard Darkus Ability) * Aquos Quadruple Chain Attack - Blue Lagoon Force Gate Special: (Requires 4 Aquos Bakugan to activate) Automatically win the game. (Standard Aquos Ability) Physical Game Availability North America Centipoid was released in all Attributes, each ranging from 250 Gs to 540 Gs. Pyrus Centipoid (standard or Translucent) can be found with 540 Gs making it the strongest one. Centipoid was released in Series 3 of the Mega Keychain novelties. Japan In Japan, the Subterra version for BCV-06 and BCV-14 comes with 340 Gs and 500 Gs. Video Games Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer Centipoid is available in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer. Darkus Centipoid is unlocked after beating Arena 2. Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Centipoid does not make an actual appearance but is a possible figure in the Collector's Edition of the game. Manga The Evo Tournament A Darkus Centipoid appeared as the Guardian Bakugan for a boy named Jack, who nicknamed it "Crawler". Trivia *In the anime, Centipoid was seen in every attribute except Ventus. *Its ability, Spiced Assault is actually Oregano Murder in the Japanese version, the same ability used by Laserman, Hydranoid and Alpha Hydranoid. References Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers